The Truth Behind Those Mask
by ACrazyPerson3698
Summary: Alfred F. Jones is famous for being a cool badass delinquent at school and Arthur Kirkland for being such a smarty pants, but what happened if Arthur discovered almost most of Alfred's secrets...
1. Chapter 1

**Hi Guys! Hope you enjoy this story and oh…this is my first time to write with violence so bear with me ok XD **

**I DON'T OWN APH IT BELONGS TO HIMARUYA HIDEKAZ GOT IT!**

Summary

Alfred F. Jones is famous for being a cool badass delinquent at school and Arthur Kirkland for being such a smarty pants but what will happened if Arthur discovered almost most of Alfred's **DEEP DARKEST SECRETS**… It's doom for sure….

* * *

><p><em>It was raining and there Alfred just stood there with a shock expression written all over his bloody face realizing he was seen by a somewhat similar person while holding a cat to his arms. <em>

"_Alfred?_" _Arthur asked with disbelief… "Y-You were…" Arthur stuttered looking bewildered at Alfred while looking totally shocked and stiffed…_

"_Darn" Alfred cursed under his breathe, Annoyed at his own mistake…._

* * *

><p>Another ordinary day has passed at Hetalia University or so they thought….<p>

"**Alfred You Bastard!**" A man shouted while narrowing his eyes filled with hatred towards the other with a group of his gangs cornering a young man wearing glasses with golden hair with a cowlick and blue eyes.

"Oh Come on…Chill out a little, geez you guys are so troublesome" Alfred said teasingly never losing confidence

"Cheeky Little Brat! Attack him guys!" the man ordered while having this *sinister smile* (LOLz) but Alfred just stood there without even flinching or showing signs of being scared he just stood there and smiled (more like smirked actually)

"You guys are so stupid…Don't you know that?" Alfred taunted making them furious and charge towards him.

"This will be fun" Alfred muttered to himself as he did his fighting stance. They feel superior because Alfred was alone but they don't know what Alfred had and it's his secret weapon

The first man was about to punch Alfred but was avoided and countered an attack by kicking him at his abdomen making him winced in pain. This made Alfred smirked and this time two guys charged towards him while the other holding a bat.

"You guys sure are unfair huh, not like it matters anyway" Alfred said giving them a grin…

* * *

><p>"Aah…He's at it again…." Kiku sighed as he watched a certain person fighting some of his "<em>companions" <em>

"He never learns huh…Let's go Kiku, we don't have to waste time here" Arthur rolled his eyes avoiding the scene in front of him. "_I freaking hate him god damnnit" _Arthur screamed through his thoughts

"But Arthur he might get severely injured you know, maybe we –"Kiku was disturbed when Arthur suddenly pointed a finger straight to his face

"_We!..._Sorry Kiku but seriously I don't give a damn care for that dumb ass, and look! Alfred already defeated them anyway" Arthur scowled. He always hated Alfred for being so damn free and for being a troublesome git who always thinks he can beat anyone just because he likes to. His confidence just irritates him to death and ever since that day occurred we never talk or tried to glance at each other…

As Arthur thought of it, the scenes slowly played in his mind like a movie theater.

_The Day That Change Everything…_

_Arthur was being beaten by two guys still beating him up showing no mercy while smirking and eyes full of enjoyment like beating Arthur was their happiness._

"_I bet they'll find someone to beat after leaving me here to rot…tsk..Bastards.." Arthur thought while getting badly wounded and while suffering the damage dealt by those guys…._

"_Hey you guys! Having fun aren't you? Heh..." A certain man let out a laugh startling the two guys_

"_Soooo~ Why not let me join in?" The man smiled dashing towards the two guys. Arthur noticed this and widened his eyes for being shocked as he realized who the man was…_

"_Alfred?" Arthur mumbled as he tried to stand by his own feet while his hand touched the wall as his support…._

"_Yo!" Alfred grinned when he noticed Arthur standing while totally looking bloody. Alfred was not paying attention and almost gotten him stabbed but luckily dodged this when noticing after Arthur screamed "Watch your back!"… It was a good thing he only get a scratch at his side._

"_Damn you!" Alfred sneered while getting really furious. Alfred dash towards the man responsible for his wound and tackled him down because of this the knife had been dropped. They both rolled down on the floor flying punches while the other guy went towards them. Alfred noticed this and pushed the man away and quickly stood to block the other guy's punch and countered an attacked by kicking him below, straight to his abdomen. _

_The guy winced in pain while felling on the ground. Alfred let out a victory smirked and shifted his attention towards the man who wounded him. _

_The man was frightened as Alfred's eyes were burning with hate piercing him everywhere like daggers._

"_Please forgive me!" The man pleaded as he was being cornered by Alfred. Alfred smirked while having a merciless look pushing the man on the ground._

"_Me? Forgive You? .no that's totally not cool bro" Alfred smirked placing the tip of the knife at the man's neck dangerously._

"_You don't want to get killed right? Buuttt…you did get me injured so I'm gonna play around with you just.…" Alfred smirked looking a little twisted as he trailed the knife from the man's neck down to his throat and gently pressed it there. The man groaned with pain as he was trembling with fright._

_Arthur was seeing this. He truly witnessed it all. Arthur just watched the whole damn thing while Alfred just keeps on giving him the creeps. Right now Arthur was afraid of how Alfred acted… On how he can look like that looking twisted….On how his eyes glint with hate….And how he just couldn't let him do what he wanted to the young man right now…_

"_Stop right there, Alfred!" Arthur shouted getting Alfred's attention looking a little shock._

"_Don't you dare kill him Alfred!" Arthur warned looking mad even if he was shaking with fear…When Alfred was not paying attention the man pushed him pretty harshly._

"_What The!" He flinched as the man stands and ran away from him. Not knowing Arthur was walking towards him_

"_Seriously...What…" Alfred widened his eyes as he was being lifted by Arthur, dragging his shirt's collar…._

"_Are you crazy!" Arthur shouted as he punched Alfred in the face letting Alfred fall down. Alfred just stared at him still shock while massaging his broken nose…_

"_You might kill him by your own hands, you git!" Arthur scowled while Alfred glared._

"_I won't because I won't! Why would I kill him! I'm not like a fucking murderer dude! I was letting him get a taste of what he deserves!" Alfred protested while Arthur looked at him with disbelief._

"_And you're telling me you won't? Then why the bloody hell you looked bloodytwisted! Why did your eyes glint with hate! And you expect me to believe you!" Arthur was awfully annoyed and it really pissed him TOTALLY…._

"_I was just trying to sca-… (Alfred suddenly kept silent looking slightly sad realizing something…)….Who cares….Yeah, that's right I was lying, you jerk! You're so stupid for not noticing! So if you would excuse me…" Alfred stood and walk passed away from Arthur…_

"_I'll be going…" The blonde muttered leaving Arthur there all alone…_

"_Stupid Git" Arthur mumbled while clenching his fist holding his anger…_

_After that everything was black…nothing but a fragment of a memory…_

"Damn him I'll never forgive him…" Arthur mumbled remembering something having a look of discomfort….

"Umm, is there something wrong?" Kiku asked with a hint of worry at his tone of voice. This make Arthur caught off guard.

"Ah! Nothing's wrong, I was talking to myself that's all" Arthur corrects Kiku from what he is thinking.

"Ok then, let's go" Kiku smiled and started to walk towards their school gate.

"Y-Yeah" Arthur stuttered and followed Kiku from behind

* * *

><p>During Class<p>

"Alfred's skipping class again" Arthur thought when he noticed the empty seat next to his obviously not listening to what the teacher's lecture.

"Maybe he's beating some jerk's ass again…" Arthur thought bitterly while getting a little pissed. It doesn't matter anyway he doesn't care about him. NOT SINGLE BIT.

"Arthur?" Kiku asked snapping Arthur back to reality.

"You look really troubled, did something happen?" Kiku asked again looking awfully worried...

"It's nothing…I was just thinking about something…" Arthur smiled while Kiku just smiled in return feeling a little relieved….

* * *

><p>At the Principal's Office~<p>

"Alfred! You're in big trouble young man" An Austrian person warned Alfred while giving him daggers

"Riiight… So what is my punishment this time? Oh let me guess, detention? Being suspended? Being tortured? Force to change my self? Be molested or maybe-"

"**ALFRED!**" A Hungarian woman shouted giving Alfred the "_ look_" making the American shiver with fright.

"Thank you Elizaveta" Roderich smiled at her while Elizaveta returned Roderich a genuine smile

"Don't mention it" She replied.

"Are you both really the principal and the secretary?" Alfred asked raising his brow while totally looking bored. This was ignored by Roderich and Elizaveta and continued. A smirked has appeared at the Austrian's face giving Alfred a bad feeling.

"Hmm…Too bad for you Mr. Jones but this day you won't be giving special treatments from now on ...Let's just say I have something in my mind like a game for you to play with me…" Roderich smirked more darkly which Alfred always hated….

* * *

><p><strong>Break Time<strong>

Kiku and Arthur are at the canteen sitting at their table when a certain voice was heard…

"Vee~ Kiku, How are you?" Feliciano waved walking towards Kiku and Arthur with Ludwig

"Oh Feliciano, Ludwig" Kiku also waved back while Arthur was too busy with the book he's reading at…

"Hey Guys…Did you know Roderich called Alfred?" Feliciano smiled while Kiku just sat there still munching his bento and Ludwig eating his hotdog silently still looking serious…Arthur on the other hand seemed to be interested at the news…

"Uh so what happened?" Arthur asked calmly while holding his book…

Uhh… I think it's about something between them but I'm not sure..." Feliciano smiled weakly while the three of them seem a bit curious…

"Something between them huh…" Arthur muttered while the other two was thinking about something…

"Anyway, Feliciano are you free for today? I was thinking of inviting you over my house" Kiku asked while Feliciano look totally delighted

"Vee~ That's great Kiku! I'll definitely hang out with you~" Feliciano smiled while looking like a total happy moron…

"That's great, How about you Ludwig?" Kiku asked again while Ludwig seemed to frown a bit…

"I'm actually busy for today because I have to meet my brother but…" Ludwig sighed looking a little tired while thinking about something…

"I'll come with you Kiku as friend that is…" Ludwig smiled while Kiku smiled in return…

"Arthur? Are you coming?" Kiku asked but was having an expression like he can actually predict what the Englishman would say…

"I'm sorry but for today I'm gonna-"

"Go study, correct?" Kiku smiled while Arthur just nodded…

"You know Arthur…" Kiku sighed then suddenly leaned towards Arthur's…

"_Sometimes you have to do other things than study for the rest of your life you know…_" Kiku whispered and immediately returned to his proper gesture and smiled

"I already know that Kiku…It's just..."

"It depends on you Arthur if you want to do it or not…I'm not forcing you" Kiku reminded when suddenly a bell was heard around the campus…

"Vee…It's time to go back to class…" Feliciano frowned looked a little disappointed while Ludwig stood

"We have to go now, See you later Kiku" Ludwig waved and walk away which followed by Feliciano

"Bye Kiku, Bye Arthur! See ya later!" Feliciano turned and waved to Kiku heading towards the hallway leaving the two alone…

"Let's go Arthur" Kiku reached out a hand to Arthur who's still at his seat holding his book closed.

"Yeah" Arthur held Kiku's hand and stand up removing his hands from Kiku's and walk towards the hallway which Kiku followed from behind not knowing Kiku had a bitter smile.

* * *

><p>At the Hallway<p>

"A game about changing while avoiding troubles three times huh or else..." Alfred muttered while walking through the hallway…

"I could just say no but…" Alfred thought and just stood at his place while thinking very deeply looking awfully serious. _Matthew became a part of this if I don't change for the better and continue causing problems he might be expelled not me…THAT'S FUCKING UNFAIR DAMMIT…._

"You're awfully quiet there, Al" A somewhat voice whispered from his ear. Alfred was surprised and almost got himself fall over the ground. Alfred turned around to see the responsible man is was actually one of his best friends.

"Tony!" Alfred grinned and hugged Tony.

"Umm…Al, we're at the hallway you know everyone is staring at us…" Tony smiled and despite with what he said he embraced Alfred in return.

"Sorry dude" Alfred apologized making a silly gesture ignoring the fact he was still being stared at…

"Sure thing" Tony grinned. Alfred knew almost all about him, same with Tony about Alfred. Ever since Tony knew about the Roswell Incident he had an obsession about aliens and anything about it.

(Ok author's note….About Tony I totally knew about him being an alien in the anime/manga series but in my story here he's a freaking weird person. Got it!…so about the appearance, he has black hair, red eyes, and a pale skin like a VAMPYRE Rawr! Joke…. Anyway thx...)

"I don't know why you attracted so many people Al, like how they're staring right at us right now…." Tony smiled while Alfred just sighed…

"I don't know maybe because I'm popular? Anyway let's go to McDonalds 'kay?" Alfred asked giving Tony a cocky smile.

"More like ditching are we?" Tony tilted his head smirking slightly

"Yep" Alfred smirked looking godly handsome… (LOL I want to do that XD)

"Sure but you'll treat me today ok!" Tony agreed and chuckled.

"Sure! Anyway why are you in the campus? I thought you're not allowed to enter since you're from a different school?" Alfred asked looking curious having a cute pouty face for thinking too much… _He's a type of person who doesn't want to think too much anyway…_

"It's true but you're principal somewhat invited me here saying there's a surprise waiting for me and it really…" Tony tried his best to hold his laugh but after Alfred blushed having a look of total chaos…He gave in…

"Ha! Ha! Ha! Seriously Al, I can't believe you got in another stupid situation! This time you even caused Matthew a problem! Ha! Ha! Ha!" Tony said in between his laughs holding his stomach tightly while he was teary-eyed. This actually caught more attention from the crowd…

"TONY!" Alfred shouted blushing furiously while clenching his fist from embarrassment…Not knowing he just let himself seen his weakness to them all…_God I'm gonna die…_

"Dude…You're reacting…heh…" Tony can't help but smile while Alfred calmed down a little and pouted _cutely…_

"You really like to tease me huh…" Alfred said weakly finally letting out a smile while Tony chuckled in return

"Always…" Tony replied smiling while Alfred smirked and started to drag Tony running at the hallway as they passed two familiar figures.

* * *

><p>"<em>Did Alfred just…" <em>Arthur thought as he saw Alfred hugged a certain person that must be close to him…_It's obvious anyway…_

"Who's that?" Kiku asked after noticing Arthur was looking at the two people…

"I don't know maybe a friend of him…" Arthur replied while Kiku looked at them almost like smiling. Arthur noticed this and started to fell a little curious at what Kiku thought…

"What's wrong?" Arthur asked snapping Kiku back to reality looking slightlty surprised…

"Ahh…It's n-nothing…It's just…" Kiku stuttered while Arthur looked dead curious…

"It's my first time to see Alfred smile like that…A smile that can only be made by the person beside him…" Kiku smiled while Arthur looked slightly shocked and started to stare towards them…

"_Kiku's right…It's true…He can actually make Alfred smile like that…So innocent…" _Arthur thought and looked a little soften at the scene in front of him…. _I guess I don't know all about him huh…He's still a bloody stupid, annoying git that I have ever known… _

"Let's move on Kiku" Arthur smiled while Kiku nodded and started to converse to each other…

Arthur and Kiku continued to walk towards their classroom as they passed the two running guys having pleasant smiles and a happy atmosphere surrounding them…

* * *

><p>…*<em>clack*clack*clack*… <em>The train was heard at the station passing by where a certain Brit stood while at the other side was a certain blonde holding a piece of paper that seems to be important for him.

Two trains stopped by and which the two guys entered not knowing that even if they were going towards different routes in the end they'll meet sooner or later…

"Alfred, Are you ready for your part-time work here?" Matthew asked looking a little worried at a certain blonde who's wearing a butler suit with bunny ears and a cute fluffy tail.

"Yeah, I need to work anyway since I owed you a lot already…" Alfred sighed smiling slightly while Matthew looked at him a while longer and finally gave in…

"Hmm…Suit yourself…" A Matthew sighed and just agreed since he can't win over Alfred's stubbornness anyway…

"And as your hero I'll make you smile while looking like this! I'm adorable right~" Alfred winked smiling cutely while his hands were on his hips leaning towards the Canadian.

"ALFRED!" Matthew shouted pushing Alfred away while blushing slightly…

"Puuhh~ You're no fun, Mattie~" Alfred pretended to look hurt while pouting cutely. (OMG…I think I'm having diabetes!)

"I-I don't care…" Matthew blushed even harder as Alfred kissed Matthew by the cheeks…

"Bye Bro!" Alfred waved while a certain person passed by…

"Teasing Matthew again huh" Tony mumbled yet was loud enough for Alfred to hear…

"Yep" Alfred grinned while Tony just sighed

"You're evil, do you know that?" Tony said weakly trying to regain posture while Alfred smirked

"Yeah, _Truly evil~_" Alfred said gleefully as if it was a compliment. Tony frowned even deeper at how Alfred replied. _Sometimes he can just give me the creeps and goosebumps…_

"Anyway, you own this place right?" Alfred asked while squeezing the fluffy tail behind him…

"Yeah but seriously I rather own a place about aliens rather than this *fanservice* thing…I hate to wear such suits and costumes…" Tony sighed as he tried to fix his tie while Alfred smiled…

"But Bro you look good in that suit" Alfred grinned and let out a *thumbs up pose*

"Thanks Al" Tony smiled while Alfred started to walk away towards the door to stand there and welcome guests to the so called café…

* * *

><p>"Same like before huh…" Arthur mumbled as he saw a strange shadow lurking around the bushes and eventually a cute fairy showed up…<p>

_Arthur Kirkland, who can cook but is terrible at it, a guy which is very smart, a young gentleman, and a young man who can actually interact with fairies and cast spells… _

"Good Afternoon Arthur!" The fairy greeted and was delighted to see Arthur while Arthur smiled in return.

"Good Afternoon, How are you?" Arthur greeted and asked at the fairy which seems to be smiling so fondly.

"I'm fine Mr. Kirkland!" The fairy saluted goofily and started to let out a giggle which actually made Arthur chuckle at the cuteness…

"That's great, anyway I need to go home for now, don't worry I'll come visit sometime" Arthur smiled while the fairy looked a little disappointed yet smiled later on.

"Ok, Bye Arthur!" The fairy waved and smiled at Arthur as he was now walking away also waving back to the fairy.

After sometime Arthur noticed that the clouds was getting darker and predicted something…

"_It's gonna rain…Better hurry…" _Arthur thought and started to walk faster…

* * *

><p>"Good work Al, your shift is over" Tony smiled as Alfred seemed to be wearing his casual clothes carrying a bag.<p>

"Thanks Tony!" Alfred smiled as he went towards the door and opened it.

"Bye Al, let's meet tomorrow" Tony waved and smiled while Alfred saluted playfully…

"Bye Boss Tony~, See ya tomorrow!" Alfred waved as he started to walk away going at a certain location…

Alfred stared at the clouds above noticing that it was getting darker and darker and eventually ruined Alfred's cheerful mode…

"Geez…The rain sure know how to interrupt a good mood…" Alfred frowned imagining he'll be entirely wet sooner or later…

While walking, Alfred noticed a park with no one around and realized something…

Alfred entered it and took something from his bag and started to wear it at his head. It's the bunny ears that he usually used for work. Alfred wasn't sure what gotten him so attached to the bunny ears and bear ears (Which he only wear for his work for special occasions like in April fool's day *_you know what I mean* evil laugh *) _But he was pretty sure it was because of his weakness to cute things and it was his freaking secrets that no know should even know…

After a few seconds, the rain started to pour drops but was ignored by the blonde and noticed a cute cat hiding under the bench. Alfred's eyes glint with glee at the sight of a cute cat and went towards it.

"You poor guy" Alfred smiled and carried the cat to his arms. The cat has a mane around its neck which reminds Alfred about his favorite bomber jacket that he always wears after school and had a brown fluffy tail which made Alfred smile gleefully.

"I'll take you home with me…" Alfred declared as he kissed the cat almost like it was precious to him. The cat jumped and dashed way from Alfred making Alfred caught off guard.

"Hey!" Alfred shouted while chasing the cat inside the park. The cat seemed to turn his direction to the streets not knowing the speeding car going towards it. Alfred noticed this and dashed towards the cat embracing it while covering it with his body. The car tried to brake but it hit Alfred causing blood to be spilled. The driver witnessed this and reversed his car abruptly moving away quickly as soon as possible and went towards the lying man.

"Hey kid! Are you ok?" The man asked looking worried at Alfred who seems to be lying on the ground, not moving. Alfred groaned and tried to stand up still holding the cat to his arms.

"I'm glad you're safe" Alfred smiled at the cat as he lifted it closed to his bloody face. The man looked stunned unable to speak at Alfred who seemed to be still standing despite being severely wounded. Alfred took a glanced at the car then to the driver and smiled.

"Ho-how did y-you…"

"Sir, don't worry about me I think you should be worried about your car okay?" Alfred grinned as he patted the man's shoulder. At first the driver was confused and took a look at the car to inspect it. The car's front looked seriously damaged which looked like it got hit by a post or a wall and seemed to be a reason why the man looked freaking shocked.

Alfred checked his bag and left walking forward still wearing his bunny ears while embracing the cat. He looked frozen as he noticed a familiar guy, a guy who always seemed to make Alfred feel nervous.

It was raining and there Alfred just stood there with a shock expression written all over his bloody face realizing he was seen by a somewhat similar person while holding a cat to his arms.

_Arthur he…he saw…_

"Alfred?" Arthur asked with disbelief…Alfred became stiffed when he heard his name being called by the Britain.

"Y-You were…" Arthur stuttered looking bewildered at Alfred looking totally shocked and stiffed…

_A-Alfred he…he…_

"Darn" Alfred cursed under his breathe, Annoyed at his own mistake_…._

_Man, this day just suck out my mood…_

* * *

><p>Chapter 1 End!<p>

Did you like it guys? I hope you did

Anyway I'm too lazy to write anything so thank you and bye.

* * *

><p>Hey Guys I kinda rewritten this story but not really all of them I just edited and add more lines and also because of what TouchaToucha and Alphine told me that made me seriously want to edit some of the lines here but I was getting lazy changing some "Alfred to blonde and blah blah" so…I just left it there.<br>Anyway Thanks and Review!


	2. Chapter 2

…**Chapter 2…**

**Disclaimer: **The characters belong to Hidekaz Himaruya but the storyline is mine alone.  
>Yeah this is part 2 and more explosions are about to explode! (Not really (-_-) …)<p>

Well anyway I'm sorry if this was updated late. It was because of a stupid school! (Even if I can take as long as I want…) But that doesn't mean I hate it! I don't hate going to school in fact I love it even if sometimes it made my mind intellectual bloody loss especially in algebra (at least I have a passing score at that subject).

Anyway, If you like the story try to review this story okay!

ENJOY!

…

…

…

A heavy and a depressing atmosphere can be felt despite the fact about the rain stopped earlier.

Two certain people were at the bench avoiding each other's gaze. The cat which the blonde saved seemed to be somewhere, hiding due to the scary atmosphere rising. Alfred already noticed but let it passed.

_It's a cat anyway…It probably left already…_

"Can you please tell me why did you do that?" a certain Britain asked (_more like demanded) _to the blonde who seems to be currently wiping his blood around his shirt _especially _his face, looking troubled and weak.

"_I still don't believe this…Alfred's still alive despite being severely injured…" _Arthur thought as he took a glimpse at the American. Seeing his weak side sure was rare…it was even _rare _for him to see Alfred wearing rabbit ears still looking handsome and adorable despite all being bloody. Alfred let out a deep breathe having a new look of determination.

"I won't tell you…" Alfred mumbled which Arthur barely heard.

"What?" Arthur asked wanting to know what Alfred just said…

"I said…I won't tell you… Just forget about it…" Alfred clearly said as he slowly stood up, clenching his fist while biting his lower lip being desperate for something.

_God I think I'm at my limit…_

"_If only he'll just go away…" _Alfred thought wishing that it would happen immediately.

"You Git! You expect me to forget all what I saw!" Arthur stood and glared at Alfred with his demanding eyes. Alfred felt annoyed and shot a glare at the Brit in return.

"Like Hell Yeah!" Alfred answered and looked like he was about to punch someone in the face. Arthur noticed this and felt totally annoyed.

"Not only you're an arrogant git! You're also a stupid coward!" Arthur shouted causing Alfred to lose his poise. Alfred remembered something dreadful as he realized the word that could easily broke him like a broken mirror that can't be mended so easily….

_**A Coward…I hate that word…I despise it…I hate myself…**_

Alfred looked horrible and hurt and punched Arthur in the face because of the depression he felt from remembering his past. Arthur fell due to impact he received from Alfred's punch. Arthur looked shock and noticed the cold look on the blonde's eyes where also fear dwells around it…

_**I'm a coward…I'm no hero…I can't save him…Matthew…**_

"I'm no coward! You jerk!" Alfred angrily shouted and strutted away from the fallen Brit. Alfred obviously wanted to run away and hide but can't help but reminisced the dark past that have changed his life deeply….

_**It was raining…That night…**_

Arthur stood and ran towards Alfred tackling him down on the ground. Alfred groaned and widened his eyes as he realized he was on the ground while a certain _someone_was on top of him. His things were scattered on the ground while his rabbit ears fell..._What the hell…_

"_**I'm home Mattie! Mattie? Where are you?"**_

"Then tell me why are you so affected by it!" Arthur screamed giving Alfred daggers by his piercing eyes. Alfred coughed as he tried to fight his pain. The injured blonde's blood was scattered on the ground for it was dripping.

_**A mysterious man was there…His hands were bloody…**_

_***Stab* HEY! WHO ARE YOU! …Huh...Mattie!...MATTIE!**_

_**He escaped...That bastard…**_

"I HAVE REASONS DAMMIT!" Alfred also screamed as he abruptly pushed Arthur on the ground. This time Alfred was on top of him. The blonde forced himself not to cry due to the severe pain that keeps on inflecting him. Alfred looked almost like he was about to die since there was blood almost all on his body.

_**Matthew…He was injured…Blood…**_

"_**Mattie! I'm so sorry! I won't leave you! I'm so sorry!" **_

_**I'm so stupid…It's my fault…**_

"WELL I DON'T CARE!" Arthur replied cold-heartedly as he punched Alfred on the stomach. Alfred winced and rolled on the ground while clutching his stomach tightly. Arthur steadily stood up, wiping the blood on his broken nose.

_**Confessing what happened…Everything was hard…**_

"_**Mattie got stabbed…He was…*crying*…stabbed by someone…"**_

_**They're useless…The police…Everything…**_

Arthur probably felt guilty for punching the blonde when he already knew the young man was already injured that much but also felt a bit glad as he finally got to punch the person he hate so much…

_**It's my fault…It's my own stupid mistake…I couldn't save him…**_

Alfred coughed and tried to stand having a fierceful look on his face. Arthur noticed this and felt a bit scared as he realized

_**If only I wasn't weak…If only…Just maybe…**_

"IF YOU DON'T CARE JUST FUCKING LEAVE ME ALONE!" Alfred screamed as he tries to stand by his own feet. He was wobbling as he stands while his eyes were getting hazy…_Dammit…I won't lose…I'll make him pay…_

_** …If I could just save him…**_

Arthur threw a punch at Alfred yet again but was avoided and countered it with a kick in return.

…_Arthur Kirkland…_

Arthur winced and got knock over the ground pretty harshly. Alfred felt guilty at what he did but it was worth it. It was for revenge anyway. Alfred found himself gazing at the Brit who's on the ground panting, feeling annoyed at himself for making the man suffer.

…_Another rival…_

Alfred moved closer and reached out a hand at Arthur. The Britain noticed this and slapped it away from him. Alfred already expected this kind of reaction but can't help but feel a little hurt by it... (And annoyed (-_-) …)

…_Is he trust worthy?..._

"I hate you" Arthur mumbled as he tried to stand on his own. Alfred just watch the man tries to stand up still feeling annoyed at him._ (More like still mad at….)_

_Maybe he's another traitor…_

"I hate you too" Alfred clearly said as he pulled Arthur straightening him up as he noticed Arthur was taking a hard time to stand up on his own. Arthur quickly let go as he scowled and glared at the silly blonde. Alfred looked straight at Arthur not afraid at what will the stupid Brit would say because of what he did earlier.

_Do I really hate him?…_

"I don't need your help dammit!…" Arthur shouted making a look that gives out a feeling that he doesn't want anything from the blonde. Alfred rolled his eyes and shrugged it off.

_I don't want to think about it…_

"I wasn't really helping you I just want you to realize you can't do things on your own when you're in a state like this, Jerk " Alfred retorted mocking the man below him. Arthur glared at the blonde mumbling something to himself probably about what he just said.

_He's just like one of them…_

"You pretty given me a critical damage and a worst day…" Alfred stated as he clutch his head suffering from major headache. He's body was numbing and feel like he was about faint sooner or later. But he won't let it happen anyway since it would totally make a huge dent for his ego…

_He'll surely use my weakness…_

"**You **made my day horrible ruining pretty much everything" Arthur retorted avoiding the blonde completely…

_He's a rival…I have to scare him away…_

Alfred walk passed at Arthur and picks up his scattered belongings on the ground returning it to his bag. Arthur was caught off guard as he heard the blonde spoke.

"I'll see you tomorrow I guess…"

_Tomorrow it starts…._

"You're pissing me more, you moron" Arthur scowled yet again irritated at what the blonde said to him.

_I wonder who will win…_

"It can't be help really…It's not like I can avoid seeing you when you and I go to the **same **school almost everyday…" The blonde stated while still picking some of his belongings, annoyed at the sad truth. The Brit can't help but agree with Alfred….

_I guess I'll just do what I always do…_

Alfred eventually finished at picking his belongings and turned around to face the Brit as he went towards him having a confident look. Arthur was kinda surprised at first by the blonde yet immediately recovered when he realized the look on it's face knowing it means trouble…

_Be a hero…No…a villain…_

"Someday I'll make you cry because of me…" Alfred declared and leaves carrying his bag. Suddenly the cat that the silly blonde saved jumped from the top of the tree and landed on the ground, following the injured teen secretly.

_Since I'll never be a hero…Never…_

"Arrogant git…" Arthur retorted as he shot a glare at the back of the teen.

* * *

><p>Arthur was on the streets walking alongside going towards his school. Arthur was thinking about what happened yesterday as he remembered the blonde's threat to him.<p>

_I hate how he's acting confident and quirky…  
>Just because I looked like a weak geek doesn't mean I am one…<br>I'll prove him that even I can defeat him…_

While Arthur was busy at thinking a familiar person showed and went towards the Brit.

"Good Morning Arthur!" A friend of his greeted cheerfully running towards our Iggy.

"Good Morning" Arthur replied weakly looking tired and stressed. Kiku noticed this and began to worry again.

"Uhh… Arthur? Are you ok?" Kiku asked and stare at Arthur giving him "I need answers" look. Arthur noticed this and sighed feeling a little annoyed as he remembers the fight.

"I'm fine just tired from reading" Arthur answered and started to walk again. The otaku beside him obviously didn't believe him but let it slipped for the time being.

"How's your day?" Kiku asked as they walked together. Arthur took a glance at the Japanese and returned his gaze at the road lowering his head with defeat.

"Worst" Arthur answered wearily and looked totally pale. Kiku noticed this and sighed.

"Tough day huh" Kiku said in a calm manner looking serious. Arthur just smiled. Suddenly two persons barges in surprising both Kiku and Arthur.

"Veee~ Good Morning Kiku! Good Morning Arthur!" The pasta-loving idiot greeted while the strict yet kind German was just behind him.

"G-Good Morning Feliciano, Morning Ludwig…" Kiku stuttered while greeting back for he was still surprised. Arthur just smiled and waved.

"Sorry, I told him not to surprise you guys but…" Ludwig sighed looking tired all of the sudden.

"Heeey! I was just greeting them!" Feliciano pouted at Ludwig but was immediately replaced by a smile as he went towards the two teens completely forgetting what the German said.

* * *

><p>"Haaahhh… Yesterday was so tiresome…" An American blonde mumbled as he went towards his school still looking sleepy. His appearance look pretty beaten, as it is was full of bandages while an elastic bandage can be seen that is wrapped around his forehead.<p>

Alfred sighed as he remembered what Matthew did to him when he got home.

_Yesterday was like hell…_

_Everyone stared at me, pitying me because I looked weak  
>I was at my limit…and eventually fainted…<em>

_All I heard was the panicking voices of the people around me…  
>My vision was getting blurry and hazy…<em>

_Everything was dark…I felt like I was about to die…  
>I felt so weak… I hate it…I hate myself…<em>

The silly blonde look hurt yet again. He was like a broken toy, smiling on the outside but was broken from the inside…He hate his weakness…To hide it he have to wear a mask…A mask where his true identity is hidden, to fool people around him…

Alfred smiled a little as he remembered the cat he saved yesterday…The blonde never knew that the cat was following him until he woke up realizing the first thing he saw when he was at the hospital that night…

_The one who was watching over him all that time…That made him see who he really was…_

"He really can saw through me…That cat…" The blonde mumbled as he takes a deep breathe relaxing a little as he thinks about his new friend…

"Hey!" Someone called out catching the blonde's attention as he finally realized who it was. Alfred immediately smiled broadly even if he's in a hellish state.

"Oh! Tony!" Alfred grinned and waved cheerfully. Alfred eventually glomps over Tony when Tony was almost near him.

"Whoah!" Tony shouted losing balance and almost fell to the ground but thanks to Alfred it was avoided.

"Geez, Stop doing that!" Tony smacked Alfred's head pretty harshly making Alfred suffer in pain.

"F*CK! That hurts!" Alfred groaned as he clutched his head. Tony just smirked at Alfred making the blonde pout in depression.

"Pfft…Even though you're that strong…" Tony mumbled while snickering making the blonde curious…Both of them started to walk down the road since it's where their school is headed.

"What did you say?" The blonde suddenly asked looking at Tony with demanding yet curious eyes of him. This made Tony looked surprised at the sudden contact but immediately was replaced by a playful smirk making the blonde's curiosity raised.

"It's nothing" Tony smiled looking like he was innocent even though he's really evil since his mentally torturing Alfred by just keeping silent…

"Aww~ Man! That's not cool dude…" The blonde pouted in a childish manner looking adorable and silly. Tony suddenly chuckled making the blonde a little startled…

"Even though you're the so called _The Fearless Eagle, _You're still the foolish bastard I knew" Tony grinned at the blonde while the other seems to frown even deeper.

"Of course I won't change! That's what I'm really am anyway…" The blonde confidently declared

"That _name_ is made by those weak people…I hate it" The blonde's once happy demeanor had been replaced by a gloomy atmosphere…Tony noticed this and looked at the sky thinking about something…

"But you know…It kinda suits you…" Tony said in calm manner looking serious as he return his focus on the road. Tony was thinking something, about what he just said while the blonde just looked at him seriously…

The blonde noticed that his best friend was thinking about something that seems to be bothering him feeling a little curious...Alfred eventually sighed, given up on what was on Tony's mind as he thought of something...

_I have bad feeling today…Arthur…He'll surely use my weakness…Uughh …I hate my life…_

As they walked together they encounter two paths both realizing what it means…

"Ahhh…Guess this is goodbye dude" The blonde stated as he and his alien-freak best friend looked at each other smiling…

"Take care, Al! See ya!" Tony smiled walking towards on the other path while Alfred continued to go straight to his destination. Alfred was almost near at Hetalia University when suddenly he noticed a man with a scarf smiling, going towards at the blonde's location.

_Why the hell is he here…_

"Good Morning Alfred" A Russian greeted smiling yet an intimidating aura can be felt making the blonde growl in annoyance…

"What's the big deal? _Ivan Braginski" _Alfred said in annoyance getting pissed at the man in front of him. The Russian noticed this and chuckled making Alfred more annoyed… Seeing the man again made him remembered they're history to each other…A bond between them when he was 16…

"You don't have to call me by my full name, right?" Ivan smiled looking innocent and carefree while Alfred just grunted looking a little disgusted. That smile of his could perfectly fool anyone except for the ones who knew him…A scary man indeed…

"Will you leave me alone? You're getting annoying…" The blonde glared Ivan with discerning eyes wanting the Russian to disappear in front of him. He always hated Ivan and will always will…

"Hahaha…You're really stingy today, aren't we?" Ivan laughed innocently making the blonde disgusted once more…

"What happened before is from the past and today is different, so just leave me alone…" The blonde stated as he sighed looking tired and want to get away from the Russian ASAP.

"I know Mr. Jones and that's why I'm here today" The Russian smiled while Alfred seemed to be confused…

"I also noticed your injuries…Must have hurt huh…" Ivan added still smiling innocently while Alfred felt intense awareness.

"What do you mean?" The blonde demanded looking at Ivan with his demanding eyes wanting answers immediately.

"I heard you got a neat reputation at Hetalia University which got me interested…But the thing's that hook my interest more is…" The Russian suddenly picked up a photo from the pocket on his jacket shoving it to the American's face.

Alfred stiffens and looked liked he just saw what hell was like. The blonde immediately took the photo from the Russian's hands and stare at it…

"W-What…" Alfred uttered, shocked at what is shown on the picture while Ivan just stood smiling at him. Alfred can't believe what he just saw…It made him feel a little scared and cautious…

The photo was him and Arthur fighting from yesterday while he was looking bloody…it was clear like it was taken on purpose…

"When did you!" Alfred asked at Ivan who seems to be still smiling.

"Some of my allies took that, nice shot right?" This time Ivan smirks while an intimidating aura became even intense between the two. The blonde looked furious and felt like he would love to punch the Russian in the face but can't for he might put in stake of Matthew's studies…

"Lucky bastard…" Alfred cursed as he clenched his fist tightly…Ivan noticed this and smiled evilly.

"Hmm…I guess the news is true…You can't cause trouble three times or something might happen…" The Russian looked at Alfred almost like planning something for him…The blonde noticed this and cursed himself many times, calling himself a moron through his mind.

"I know you and I know you'll choose to ignore it but…" Ivan suddenly throws out a sunflower with letter stuck on it, leaving in a cold manner. The blonde picks up the sunflower with the letter looking at the Russian walking away…

"It must be something important to force you to discipline huh" The Russian said making sure that Alfred heard it clearly as he walked farther away...The blonde looked startled as he heard what the Russian just said. Alfred suddenly opened the letter, reading what's inside it and immediately torn it realizing what he had just read.

I'll find that weakness of yours…

-Ivan

"Why does my life always ends up with troubles?...Dammit…" The blonde muttered as he looked dead tired…The blonde stayed at his location, frozen as he thinks of a way to fix his building problems and the risk of revealing his other side…

* * *

><p>END OF CHAPTER 2<p>

Well do you like it? I do hope you did

Is there any errors? If yes tell me and I'll rewrite it…

Anyway, yeah …It's freaking long to write and made me bored sometimes that's why it's just updated for soooo~ many days...I got bored that's why this chapter don't really seems interesting...

Well Thanks! REVIEWS OK!


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own this characters this belong to the man who's awesome for creating Hetalia. (It's HIdekaz Himaruya XD) Well atleast the fan fiction is mine…

Thank you guys for faving and reading this story so far, I'm grateful XP Again English is not my native language so there may be errors XD

THANK GOD! I'm sorry if this took so many months LOL XD( It's already a _year _though)…I'm too busy drawing my comics and continuing my other fan fiction "My Cute Rabbit Hero" (America is the uke there btw) that I just forget about this…. SORRY! I'M SO LAZY! (I'm not really into these stuffs anyway but I still would love to write something)

Don't worry but I really need to tell you guys that this story has still a long way to go and plus the update takes much longer than you think so I'm very sorry if you want the update faster. I hope you guys understand and thank you for even bothering reading this. I'm really grateful for you guys.

Hope you like this story!

…

…

…

**Another Day at the Hetalia Academy…**

Whispers and stares were everywhere throughout the corridor as a certain_ known delinquent _passed through…

"_God, will they ever stop staring at me!" _The blonde screamed through his thoughts getting stressed with all of the events.

"I'm late for class because of that annoying Russian" Alfred mumbled getting pissed as he remembered *The Sunflower Lover Guy* and blamed him for everything. _Dammit I even got this pain in the butt injuries! DAMMITDAMMITDAMMIT!_

The blonde noticed he was near at the classroom and felt more stressed than ever. _Auughh…Here I am, getting close to the door of doom…Why do I have to attend school anyway! I rather play my videogames at home eating hamburgers dammit!_

The blonde abruptly opened the door of the classroom due to the overwhelming hatred he felt for the Russian…_same with the school thing actually…_without even saying anything to the class. _Stupid pride…._

Silence and shocked faces were the only response of the teen's sudden intro especially after seeing the blonde's state. I mean who won't be curious after seeing him in such a bad state with the bondages and such. Seeing their faces just now made him felt a little awkward.

"_Great…Just GREAT…They look like as if they saw a ghost or something…" _Alfred said in his thoughts feeling like shit as ever.

"Mr. Jones you're late and…"

"I am and what?" The blonde replied as he sighed, getting tired already. _Hurry up already I want to end this __**ASAP**_

"It's not like I want to be rude but…What happened to you? You looked like beaten pretty-"

"_Harsh…_I got in an accident yesterday that's all"

"I hardly call that an accident Mr. Jones, but try not to be late next time you may now go to your seat"

"Yeah, Whatever…" Alfred uttered looking serious all of the sudden and silently went to his seat. He noticed the Briton glared at him and just practically ignored it and made a stupid _I-don't-care pose_ while he still had the serious expression of his. _At least I could make him feel annoyed._

The blonde suddenly sighed and looked tired as he recalls something terrible. _But now I'm doomed to face the wraths of the teachers…Especially school life…._

"_Arghh! He pissed me off! How dare him to ignore me after what happened yesterday! That stupid git! _

"Alfred….He's here for real huh…." Kiku uttered with disbelief still in his calm manner.

_Oh please just seeing him here is making me so sick…Damn! I totally hate him…_"I know…" Arthur replied while a menacing aura around him keeps on getting deeper and deeper thinking nothing but his anger towards the annoying American…

"You know…" "Hmm?" Arthur snapped back to reality and looked curious at his friend.

"He…" He suddenly looked a bit sad and stared at the blonde for a while…"He looked…pitiful in that state…I wonder what happened…"

"….." The Briton looked a bit shocked and remained silent ,recollecting his thoughts…_That's right now that I think about it he did got hit by a car and…b…beat him…. But he deserves it anyway I became so angry that I ended up beating the crap of him. All I want to know is why he did that! I mean there's also a limit of doing such things, sacrificing his life just for a cat. It was a heroic thing to do, I know but…_

_He doesn't know about it…the feelings I felt during that time…When I witnessed how he crashed and thought he was about to die I…_

_I just…W-WHAT BLOODY HELL AM I THINKING! _

_I DON'T HAVE TIME TO THINK ABOUT THAT ANNOYING GIT! DAMMIT! _

_GAH! MY MIND IS SO MESSED UP!_

"Tsk…If this keeps up I'll totally lose my mind" The Briton muttered weakly and looked utterly confused probably because of his mixed feelings.

Kiku noticed the heavy look on his friend's face and eventually sighed. He started to rummage his things from his bag and took out a book.

"I want to give you something Arthur" Kiku smiled and handed over the book to the man. Arthur looked at the book then to his friend with a curious look.

"Isn't this your favorite book?" Arthur asked while Kiku chuckled in return.

"I'm giving this to you since you love to read books right" The black haired man smiled. "But this book is-"

"It's okay I really want you to have it anyway I'm sure you'll love it"

"R-really" The Briton looked a little surprised and eventually smiled as he held the book. "I'll read it for sure"

_Oh __Kami-sama__…He finally smiled_

"Its better not to worry about him isn't it" Kiku smiled while Arthur laughed a little.

"Thank you Kiku" Arthur smiled and seemed to feel a bit lighten… _But that doesn't mean I forgive that annoying git…_

"Your welcome"

The two young men talked with each other for a while….So happy and contagious….

Alfred noticed the two talking with each other happily making him a bit jealous inside…

"_Dammit…That old geezer seems to be having fun….If only I could also talk with someone and smile with just li…._

…_.._

_Wait a minute…._

_What I am talking about? SNAP OUT OF IT ALFRED!" _Alfred thought as he slapped his self pretty hard trying to calm down….

Everyone look at him, shocked at his sudden action. "Sorry" He said while massaging his hurting cheeks and avoided their glances immediately.

"*sigh* I should just mind my own business and shut up for the rest of the class…" The blonde mumbled making a pouty face secretly. _But for once it could be nice to talk with someone like I had with Tony actually…._

The blonde looked at the window just beside his seat where the sky could be seen. Alfred found himself gazing at the sky, deep in thought probably thinking how his life works until now.

He felt his heart throbbing at the thought of being able to smile truthfully with someone he cares for one day…Someone that could actually change his life…but…

_Stop fooling around…You'll just end getting hurt them…_

Alfred immediately felt like his heart dropped when he realized the truth. _It's the very reason why I chose to be like this anyway…An annoying bastard to anyone (except for Matthew and Tony…) which is actually a coward who has a HUGE complex with heroes and weak against innocent creatures…How stupid is that…_

"ALFRED!"

A shout was heard, snapping the called man back to reality. It also surprised the students around and looked at the man who was called.

"W-Wha…" The blonde looked shocked for the sudden outburst. "It seems that you're doing something else instead of listening Mr. Jones" Their teacher said in a sharp tone. Alfred remained silent at his seat looking calm again…. _Geez…He surprised me like hell...I wonder how should I respond? Not like I care anyway…_

"Yeah probably because I rather do something than listen to your lessons…." Alfred bluntly replied as he rolled his eyes like a jerk he is. The teacher glared at him and looked like he was about to burst.

"Alfred, you may be here but please do remember that you too will participate as a **STUDENT **If not then get out of my class **now!**" The teacher snapped and pointed the door of the classroom as he looked irritated and determined.

"…" The blonde was a bit surprised and quiet as he realized that this might be his **first-violation-to-be **if he didn't take this seriously. _And now I have to be a good boy oh please…you gotta be kidding me…_

"Fine…" Alfred looked annoyed as he bit his lower lip out of frustration forcing his self to obey for his brother. _If it wasn't for him I…*sigh* I seriously have issues…_

"Good" The teacher uttered as he fixed his eyeglasses and refrained from his lectures.

"_This sucks…I bet the rest of the class sucks too…" _Alfred thought as he felt annoyed at the thought of other classes waiting….

**Few Hours Later…**

_*Bell ringing*_

"*sigh* Class is over…." The blonde mumbled as he sighed in relief. Alfred packed his things and brought it with him leaving the room quickly. "The hallway is noisy like always…" Alfred mumbled as he walked around the hallway. The blonde noticed the intense stares of the students at him and just ignored it. "Stupid people…" He mumbled.

The blonde opened his locker and pack his things for the next class. _I seriously need to do these huh…I feel so lame…_

Alfred was about to shut his locker when he suddenly heard the word "transfer student" from the conversation of the students and decided to listen while pretending he still have business with his locker. The students are just beside him anyway

"**So…Do you know what's he's name?"**

"**Nope but I'm sure his Russian"**

Hearing the word "Russian" made Alfred's blood boil as he remembers the face of the Mr. Nice Guy that he just met earlier. Because of this he decided to listen a little longer.

"**Then is he the one they're talking about? About the…"**

"**About the Russian who's like a wolf in a sheep's clothing isn't it"**

"**Yeah"**

"_What the hell…It perfectly described him but…Maybe it's just a coincidence"_

"**But want to know the big deal?"**

"**Sure"**

"_***whispers* they said that Russian is actually an acquaintance of Alfred"**_

"**REALLY? An acquaintance of Alfred?"**

"**Sshh…He's just there yo-"**

***SLAM***

Alfred snapped and slammed his locker harshly making the students around him startled. _WTF…Acquaintance? With that transfer student? There's no way dammit and if it really was that annoying sunflower lover guy like I suspected then I'm sooooo gonna punch that face when I see him! _

He made a sour look and strutted away heading towards the cafeteria. All students did was just stare at him as he left the area, confused at the sudden outburst.

Whispers and loud chatters were heard throughout the hallway, talking about a certain transferee.

"They're so noisy" Arthur grumbled as he walked at the corridor with Kiku.

"It's always like this anyway" Kiku uttered looking calm and serious while Arthur just sighed. Both continued to walk towards the cafeteria when unexpectedly a beautiful young girl walked through the corridor and had a "_stay away from me" _look all over her face. She has a long platinum blonde hair wearing a blue navy dress as the same color of her eyes and with a white waist apron. Arthur and Kiku noticed her as she walked inside the cafeteria.

"Is she the transfer student they're talking about?" Kiku asked at Arthur. "Maybe" The Briton responded which doesn't look like he cares anyway. _But her expression…I wonder what's the cause of her expression just now….but when I actually think about it…_

"Hmm…It seems that she's not wearing our school's uniform yet" Arthur uttered as he put his hand to his chin remembering her appearance. "Well this is her first day anyway…" Kiku replied while the Briton just nodded in agreement and both continued to walk.

"But…" Arthur turned to face his friend when he noticed his friend stop walking and remained silent.

"There's something…strange about her…" Kiku said with a troubled look on his face. "Hmm? What seems to be strange?" Arthur asked, curious at what the Japanese just said. "No it's nothing forget about it" Kiku smiled like it was nothing at all.

"And you expect me to believe that?" Arthur said as he stares at Kiku waiting for a reply. Kiku just laughed and said "Yeah it's nothing really" and walked ahead of Arthur.

The Briton sighed and just smiled at him. "If you say so" _If he can't tell me then its fine…_Arthur followed Kiku and both walked towards the cafeteria.

The American walked around the cafeteria as he searched for his brother.

"*sigh* At least I can calm down a little with him by my side" Alfred mumbled at himself as he sighed tiredly. Just by thinking about his brother already made him smile a bit and remembered the past that kept haunting him…

_If only I could save him sooner or later maybe all of those won't even existed in the first place._

Alfred felt like drowning again as he slowly think of the past when suddenly someone touched his shoulder, snapping him back to reality. The blonde quickly looked to his side to see who it was.

"You're spacing out Alfred" The person said softly and smile. "MATTIE~" Alfred suddenly beamed and hugged the man gleefully. "U-Umm…Alfred…I think you should…stop doing this already…" The shy Canadian said weakly getting flustered at the stares of some students. "Fine…Fine…I get it" Alfred made a pouty face as he let go of his brother. Matthew Williams is his step brother. He's Canadian while Alfred is obviously an American. Alfred's real mother died while giving birth to him that's why he's mother at present is obviously Matthew's mother. Despite being step brothers they looked so much like each other almost like they were twins. Both of them are very close and show affection to each other. Their brother relationship is pretty healthy and the blondie knows that but…

The only problem is….

"Geez…They're been staring at me almost every time I did something…." The sunny blonde mumbled while Matthew sighed.

"That's because you rather skip classes and cause trouble just like yesterday…" Matthew said as he looked a bit sad. "_And it's because they don't really know the real side of Alfred except his delinquent side…" _Matthew thought as he sighed deeply. Alfred noticed this and made a guilty look since he knows why his brother looked so down lately. "_When he looked at me like that I always remember what happened yesterday…" _The blonde thought while getting a bit depressed.

"Yeah yeah…I already get it dude…I'm sorry…"

Matthew looked at him and smiled gently. "It's okay. You're still that stupid brother I love anyway"

This took the American by surprise and look away immediately to hide his blushing face.

_That's right…_

The only problem is that_…_

_I've fallen in love with my brother…_

"Sooo…What do you want to eat?" Matthew asked his brother while the blonde just shrugged whose still blushing. "Anything's fine by me" He said as he walk ahead of the Canadian. "W-Wait!" The Canadian stuttered as he followed the American.

"Geez if you don't hurry up I'll-"

A beautiful young girl blocked his path and glared at him. "Well if isn't Mr. Jones you just made my day more badly than it is"

At the sight of the lady, the blonde's face immediately dropped. _"Why the hell are you here?" _The blonde clenched his fist and looked bitter as he said those words with hatred.

"I'm here looking for my brother but…" The girl tilted her head and smiled evilly."Making a face like that…I wonder if you're mad at me or…" The girl looked at him in a cruel way "At my beloved brother".

Both caught everyone's attention at the cafeteria and looked like a fight was about to happen. Matthew looked confused and worried after noticing the cold stare of Alfred.

Matthew came between them and said "S-Stop it A-Alfred…P-Please don't fight…." The blonde looked at his brother, trying to calm down and made an "_hmph"_ sound. _Matthew is making that miserable look again…It hurts…_ "It's not like we're fighting you know" Alfred said stubbornly to his brother and grabbed his wrist. The blonde looked at the girl with an unsatisfied look. "I still freaking hate you with that annoying brother of yours _don't forget that_" The blonde said with detest and left dragging his brother forcedly.

"…." The girl watched the men heading towards the door and smiled bitterly. "I hate you too…" She said as she continued to look for her brother. _Alfred F. Jones…I wonder why my brother is so fixated at that stupid fool…_

"It's that girl…" Kiku looked a little startled while the Briton let out a very deep sigh…

"Geez…I think I had enough of that git" Arthur muttered weakly. "But he didn't start a fight anyway…He really cares about his brother" Kiku said while finally smiling. Arthur looked at his friend and watched them left. "You're probably right…"

_Great now I feel guiltier about punching that git…Me, who just spend his time reading books had actually punched someone who I really, really hate. But… Everytime I look at him I can't help but notice him. Telling myself everything he does is wrong…He, saving a cat in exchange for his life is wrong. Putting his life in the line is wrong…_

_But now…Why do I even think that way…Do I have the right to say he's wrong? Why did I feel like my heart sank when I saw him got hit by that car anyway…_

_He who was always alone…_

…_..Alone…._

_Like me…._

Arthur suddenly clenched his fist trying not to get drowned by his thoughts of doubt and loneliness. No he won't. _That git _would only ruin his life. Just because he's a young gentleman doesn't mean he can't be like those merciless guys.

_"Someday I'll make you cry because of me…" _

"Well…Lets see who will cry first you arrogant git" The Briton mumbled to himself.

Alfred and Matthew are at an empty hallway "A-Alfred" Matthew managed to say while he's still being dragged by his brother tightly. Alfred stopped walking and remained silent making Matthew a bit nervous. "_Alfred seems to hate the girl very much…I wonder how he got so mad at her" _Matthew thought and remembered something from earlier…

_But…_

"_I still freaking hate you with that annoying __brother of yours__ don't forget that"_

_It seems that there's also someone he hate besides that girl…_

Matthew looked at the ground feeling a bit lonely and guilty

"I'm sorry" The blonde said as he loosened his grip around the Canadian's wrist.

Matthew looked at the man's back, feeling the grip loosen until the blonde finally let go.

_Just looking at his back make me feel like he's distant from me… _

"Hey Alfred…" The Canadian looked at the ground with a straight face. "That girl…Who is-"

"She's Natalia Arlovskaya…Ivan's younger sister but" Alfred turned around to face his brother. "You don't know him either" The blonde had a painful look on his face and looked like he was just holding it in, his anger.

Matthew stared at Alfred and remained silent. "Why do you…hate her?" Matthew said. The American suddenly clenched his fist "Because she's like her f***ing brother that freaking start a war with me when I was still in middle school" Alfred raised his voice saying it bitterly, recalling his fight with the Russian.

The Canadian remained silent and said weakly "I-I'm sorry…" The annoyed blonde took a glance at his brother and sighed. "I'm sorry Mattie I raised my voice" Alfred said as he patted his brother's head "I'm going for a while now" And left the Canadian alone.

"_It's all my fault…._" Matthew thought watching the blonde walked away until he was gone.

Alfred was at the rooftop of their school building lying down, silently watching the moving clouds above. The blonde sighed yet again when he remembered how his brother looked at him.

"I made Mattie looked sad again…" Alfred mumbled getting guilty at what he had done. _If only Natalia didn't show up…If only that damn Russian just leave me alone to rot then I wouldn't feel so annoyed! If only Arthur didn't discovered my weakness (secret) then I wouldn't suffer like this! IF ONLY I WAS-_

"Ahhhh…What a coincidence…I never knew we would meet here" A familiar voice said making the American rose immediately. _That voice…Don't tell me…_

"Dammit Ivan…We just met earlier" Alfred growled, standing up slowly. "I know right! It must be fate" The Russian joke making the blonde's face fell. "_Don't even dare try to joke with me like that…" _The American threatened while Ivan just chuckled in respond. "My bad" Ivan said in an innocent manner which was literally ignored by the American. Alfred just glared at the Russian who's just standing there smiling getting unaffected of the American's evil glare. "Hmm? What is it? You look like you want to say something" Ivan asked still smiling like an innocent guy in school. "You…" The blonde looked the Russian from head to toe with a serious look. "Why aren't you wearing your uniform?"

"Because I want to see the uniforms first rather than wearing it" Ivan simply said sounding like there was no hidden intentions behind it. "Oh right…Since this is your _first day _of school anyway_…" In short, an excuse for not wearing some dumb uniform to make me think he was just coincidently there waiting and walked away in front of me which in fact a freaking road for the academy...Yeah I guess there are still other paths connected but still…_

"Yeah~" Ivan smiled while the American massaged his forehead. _Ughh…He's smiling innocently again…_"Will you stop smiling so innocently? It makes me sick…" Alfred admitted while looking tired again. Being disgusted over a smile won't keep on forever anyway…

"Oh sorry but I can't do that" The Russian answered making the blonde more irritated. "Fine dude just leave me alone" The American suddenly said while looking like he doesn't care anymore. "Don't worry…I won't disturb you at least" Ivan said while smiling calmly. "…." Seeing the man smile like that made Alfred silent and let the Russian stay there. Alfred sat on the floor looking at the skies once again looking serious again... _It's a good thing we weren't classmates…or else I might ended up rampaging…_

_Why does have to show up now anyway….Why now…_

"Why are you here anyway?" The blonde asked calmly getting distracted by the still moving clouds above. "I just want to watch the clouds" Ivan said, who also sat at the floor just beside the American in a distance. _Just want to watch the clouds, my ass! I bet he's here to make me remember the past dammit…._The American took a glance at the Russian and watched the clouds again immediately. _That's right...I almost forgotten… _Both of them remained silent watching the still moving clouds around the blue sky. "You're here because of _that _right…" The blonde suddenly mumbled, looking serious while his eyes were filled with anger and sadness. _He's __**Ivan Braginski**__, a heartless commie who's capable of scaring me and threatening me._ "That's why you send me that message earlier…It was because of that right"

The _first _man who ever challenge me…

"Of course da~ That's why I'm here to play a game with you~" Ivan bluntly said while smiling like it was nothing at all. "After all you were the first one who didn't ever break entirely because of me" He added looking straight at Alfred's eyes with a smirk. The _first _man who wasn't afraid of me…

Alfred suddenly stood up and grabbed Ivan's collar abruptly with a hateful expression. "DAMN YOU! YOU PLAYED WITH ME! IT'S ALSO BECAUSE OF YOU I-!"

_He_ who I thought was a friend…

He suddenly felt like something pricked his heart making the American gritted his teeth and closed his eyes suddenly, trying to calm down and avoid losing temper. Alfred loosened his grip at Ivan's collar and had a deadly expression while his heart was crying deep inside. _I'm really weak after all…_ "I don't care anymore…I had enough of this…" _That's right my life is full of crap…that's what… _He mumbled weakly and left the rooftop. Ivan watched the American left and chuckled all of the sudden. "Da~ I guess I teased him too much"

XxxxxxXXXxxxxXXXxxxXXxxxx

"Arthur, the next class is starting" The black haired man said calmly while the Brit just nod. "Yeah…"

"Hmm?" Arthur noticed the American walking slowly with a deadly expression who's obviously sending vibes saying "_Stay Away From Me Or I'll Kill You" while _heading towards his next class. Their eyes met suddenly making the Brit opened his mouth a bit and shocked when he looked at the man properly. _He had a fierce look but…_Alfred suddenly looked away and walked even faster while Arthur just watched him with a serious look._ His eyes look like it was about to cry…_

"_Its not like I want know anyway…" _He thought. Just when Arthur was about to ignore him, his friend, Kiku, suddenly grabbed the blonde's shoulder who had an obvious worried look. "Are you alright?" Kiku asked while Arthur just stood there frozen. _ "What the bloody hell are you doing Kiku! This is suicide!" The Brit whispered. "I know but Alfred looks like he needs some comfort!" _The black haired man whispered back.

The American stopped from walking and remained silent making both of them nervous.

_THIS IS TOTAL BOLLOCKS! NOW HE'S GOING TO…_

"Thank you…" The blonde weakly said and never even bothered to look back. Both of them was shocked at the fact that the man didn't shove them off or shout or maybe start a fight with them but instead he just said "thank you" and didn't even took a glance at them. Suddenly Kiku reached for Alfred's hand and hold it. Alfred suddenly looked at Kiku with a shocked expression while the students looked at them as if it were in a movie or something. "Y-You…" The blonde managed to blunt out when Kiku gripped his hand even tighter while shaking. "H-Hey..." The black haired man said while his eyes were looking at the ground. Arthur just watched them unable to say something. _What is going on…_

"Umm…Can you…" Kiku said calmly finding the right words to say while still shaking from fear. The blonde just looked at him while knowing the man's hand is shaking. _"I'm really must have been a horrible person huh…" _He thought.

_Everyone should stay away from me….Everyone…They'll just get hurt by me in the end…._

"…..Don't" The American uttered when suddenly he forcibly let his hand go from the other man's grasp. "Don't touch me" The blonde finally shown his face and was a face he always wore that no one had ever realized was nothing but a mask. A mask to hide his crying face, his real emotions…

That look that everyone was afraid of. That look that made him head towards his path alone.

But instead of receiving the same reaction from everyone, Kiku looked at him with shocked and a bit a bit sadness in his eyes. "You're-" Arthur suddenly walked between them and glared at the blonde almost like he was saying something with it. _"Get out of here already or I'll punch you again like last time" _

The American just looked at him and smirked. "Here you go again…Trying to defend someone and do what is righteous…" Alfred pointed a finger and pressed at the Brit's chest while looking at him with a look that tries to humiliate a certain Brit. "But you're no different from those I have met. You guys are all the same" Arthur just scowled at him and didn't say anything. Kiku held Arthur's shoulder and looked at him. "It's okay Arthur…I'm sorry…"

This made the Briton sighed and looked at the blonde again. "Just go already" He finally said averting his eyes from the American.

Alfred just looked at him and left the hallway like nothing happened at all. _Why did I say that…I might have lost my mind…._

"_Thank you"_

Alfred looked at the blue moving clouds and let himself be drowned with his thoughts. _I always wanted to thank someone properly though. That nerd's friend…He looked at me as if he actually saw right through me…_

_But still…he was afraid of me…_

"_I want to meet with Matthew…I want to see him right now…" _The blonde mumbled to himself as his desires burn in his heart. _Matthew…_

"A-Alfred…" A very soft voice called but was clear enough to let the American's attention taken. From behind was actually his beloved brother looking at him with worry. "M-Matthew?" This took the teen surprised especially when he was just actually thinking of his younger brother and wanting to meet with him.

But without a second thought he suddenly hugged his younger brother to his arms and tightened it.

"About Ivan…I'll tell you everything…I'll tell you…" Alfred said while resting on Matthew's shoulder.

Chapter 3 END

THANK YOU GUYS! REALLY! THANK YOU!

I'm happy you read this and if this story got any errors tell me XD I really don't know if I should continue this story though but I'll try :D Since I already decided that I'll finished the stories I have already written.


End file.
